kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xameron
XameronLegoAlchemist says... despite having an "X", he isn't a Nobody. is a young man from the area Enchanted Forest and a party member in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. Story Xameron was born on and lived in the town of Enchanted Forest, along with a good friend of his, Taymen. The two boys were inseparable through school, and stayed close after graduating High School. When the Heartless attacked the town, one day, Xameron and Taymen fought to protect it. Fighting the Heartless One day, Xameron found out about a monster Heartless living in the base of the local mansion, and went by himself to look for it. Upon entering, he became trapped inside. When Harold Payne came to town one day to search for Bradley Millar, Harold visited the mansion on Taymen's request. Together, Harold and Taymen found Xameron, and helped him defeat the giant Heartless inside. When Harold tells them about Bradley, Xameron knew nothing, but found himself very interested in the individual. When Owen Stevens travels to the town, Xameron is the one who helps him around. The population of Heartless had spiked considerably, and Xameron needed help in tracking down the source. Owen tells him he can help. Xameron and Owen search the city from top to bottom. Eventually, their search leads them to the Mansion, which they search as well. In the Mansion, they find a basement, which the Heartless seemed to be concentrated on. There, they find a giant Heartless spawning smaller Heartless. Knowing it is the source of the increase in population, the two team up to defeat it. However, the Heartless defeats Xameron, who is knocked out afterwords. He comes around just as Owen deals the final blow, defeating it. This lead Xameron into denial; him believing that he is weak, and useless in combat. Bradley Millar witnesses these events, and notes Xameron's possible use in his plan. Upon Owen's departure, it is Xameron who grants Owen the Angel of Death Keychain. Still in denial about his strength, Xameron decides to fight off a large pack of Heartless on his own. He does well on his own at first, until he is spotted by Stella Miller, who was visiting town. Stella helps him defeat the Heartless, and scolds him for being so rash. Xameron notices her Keyblade, and recognizes it as the same weapon Owen was wielding. He takes her to Taymen, and the two request her help in defeating another giant Heartless, which was drawn to the town for an unknown reason. She agrees. When they encounter it, Xameron, with some help from Stella, manages to defeat it. Subconsciously, Xameron is not bothered by Stella's help, and does not come to resent her, as the Heartless was defeated with mostly Xameron's help. When all is done, Taymen and Xameron point Stella in Owen's direction, and she departs. Xameron, however, remained in denial. Path to Insanity Shortly afterwords, Xameron is confronted by Bradley Millar. Bradley manages to manipulate Xameron's feelings, turning Xameron's denial into hatred of Owen, and the desire to become stronger than him. Bradley offers to allow Xameron to join his team, but Xameron refuses, seeking battle to prove his worth. Bradley leaves, stating that Xameron can seek him whenever he wishes. Taymen notices this personality change, and tries to offer help, but it ultimately denied by Xameron. Eventually, Harold returns to town. Xameron sees him off. When Harold inquires again about Bradley, Xameron cunningly states that he was here. Harold is shocked at the reply, and immediately asks him when and where. Instead of replying, Xameron requests a fight, in order to test his strength. They fight, but the battle is interrupted by an angry Taymen, who breaks up the fight. Harold leaves, and Taymen proceeds to chew out Xameron. Shortly afterwords, Stella also returns, and is immediately challenged by Xameron. When Taymen attempts to intervene, Xameron defeats him. Eventually, Xameron manages to defeat Stella, and proceeds to strike a finishing blow, however, Owen suddenly arrives and cuts him off. Angry, Owen fights and defeats Xameron. Xameron, enraged, orders Owen to finish him off, but Owen refuses, instead taking Stella to safety with the revived Taymen's help. This small act greatly angers Xameron, who feels that he is being looked down on. Unable to bear the humiliation, Xameron submits to the power of Darkness. He opens a Corridor of Darkness, seeking Bradley, and disappears. Xameron manages to find Bradley, and decides to help him out, unaware of Bradley's true intentions for him: merely weaken Owen, making his capture easier. When Bradley notices his body is degrading, Xameron becomes a possible candidate for body-transference, but the idea is eventually discarded. The Final Battle When Harold, Owen, and Stella proceed to confront Bradley at the Dark City, Xameron decides to make his appearance. After Stella and Owen defeat the giant army of Heartless, Xameron confronts them, now fully equipped with Darkness. He confesses his contempt to Owen, who find him being stupid and ridiculous. Xameron only sees this as Owen looking down upon him, and viciously attacks him. Together, Stella and Owen end up defeating him. At this point, Xameron goes completely ballistic, and can no longer hide his true feelings. As he is screaming at Owen and Stella, something in his mind snaps, and he collapses. A Corridor of Darkness opens below him and swallows him. According to Taymen, the Corridor of Darkness caused him to appear back in his hometown, Enchanted Forest. When he awoke, he remained in the same state: completely insane. Xameron was allegedly screaming out Owen's name as he was dragged away. Secret Ending staring coldly at Taymen.]] Eventually, Xameron lands in a Mental Hospital. It is implied during the Secret Ending that he had been shut there for a very long time. One day, Taymen visits him. They do not talk, however, as Xameron completely rejects his presence, ordering Taymen to leave minutes after his arrival. Before Taymen departed the room, however, he noticed another person in the room.LegoAlchemist says... The "other in the room". Who could he be...? Xameron had no idea what Taymen was talking about when he mentioned him, knowing that he had always been alone in the room. The Mental Hospital had never allowed another person to share his room. Death Six years after the incident at the Dark City, Xameron mysteriously died in the Mental Institution. It was allegedly a suicide. His body had multiple stab wounds, and his throat was slit. The death was never able to be investigated, as the body disappeared the next day.LegoAlchemist says... What do you think happened to him? Appearance Xameron looks similar to first Kingdom Hearts appearance, only with slightly narrower eyes and a calmer demeanor. He wears a dark blue sweater that opens at the bottom, similar to 's shirt. The shirt has slightly pointed shoulders. He wears tight, black pants and hard black shoes. Personality Xameron is cool, calm, and collected, and does not show his emotions. He is a nice and caring person, however, and would go to any bounds to help out his friend, Taymen. However, his emotions bottle up and become rage and jealousy when the young man is confronted by Bradley Millar. He is used into Bradley's plan, and eventually turns on Taymen, Owen, and Stella. After fully embracing darkness and suffering defeat at the hands of Owen, Xameron goes insane. His personality change is quite severe, noted when he snaps at Taymen to leave after Taymen visits his room in an insane ward. Fighting Style See: Xameron (Boss) Quotes *"Xameron. My name. Xameron." - Xameron introduces himself to Owen *"Who ARE you?" - Xameron's reaction to Bradley's words *"Fight... me." - Xameron challenges Harold *"You... you've always looked down on me! I can't STAND it!" *"WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER BECAUSE YOU HAVE A '''KEYBLADE'?" *"''Get OUT!" - Xameron orders Taymen out of the room *"What are you talking about? I've always been alone in here... they never let anyone else near me!" - Xameron's reaction to Taymen's comment about the "other in the room" Notes Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Characters